


Fulfilling Her Whims

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [16]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Branding, Dominance, F/M, Knifeplay, Mirror Sex, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Samantha convinces Jax to teach her sword fighting, but it turns out she wants more than fighting lessons.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Fulfilling Her Whims

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Knifeplay, Mirrorfuck, Branding / Tumblr Choices October Challenge day twenty-eight (costume) / NSFW Sentence Starter #45

“I don’t know if we should do this,” Jax says, taking a bite of his medium-rare steak. When she said she wanted to try something different, this is certainly not what he expected.

“Why not? You already saw me fighting with daggers. What’s the big deal with teaching me how to fight with swords?” Samantha inquires.

“Bigger blades, bigger cuts, your cockiness and ability to get in trouble for no reason at all.”

She crosses her arms and glares at him. 

“You know I’m right.”

She scowls at him, looks down at her plate then shakes it off. “But if you think about it, those are even bigger reasons why you should teach me sword fighting.”

“Sam, you don’t have to master all fighting techniques to be strong enough to fend for yourself.”

“But does it hurt to know more so I can choose the one I like the most? You told me I should do that, remember?”

“Sword fighting isn’t something you learn in a couple of classes,” he says drinking his glass of wine.

“I could ask anyone else to teach me. I know combat classes here include sword fight and I’ve heard it takes years to be an okay sword fighter. But I don’t care,” she stands up and sits on his lap, catching him off guard. “I want my badass boyfriend to teach me so I can learn from the best and be prepared.”

Jax looks away, but Samantha plays with the zipper of his jacket, her hands idly exploring her torso.

“And since there are going to be so many classes, you could wear that keikogi¹ you have,” she bites her lip.

“How do you know about my keikogi?”

“I was cleaning up your wardrobe the other day and found it. I bet you look so hot in it,” she purrs.

“Sam…”

“Please teach me sword fighting. I promise I’ll be a good student and do everything you say. No back talks or skipping classes.”

“Uh huh…” he gives her a sideways glance.

“Please, please, pleeeeaaaaase,” Samantha pouts, exaggerating on her puppy eyes impression.

Jax shakes his head but gives in. “Fine.”

“Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squeals, kissing his cheek several times until he breaks into a smile. “I love you.”

“You don’t get to say that now.”

“But I do. I love you more than I did before.”

He rolls eyes. “Finish your food and go change.”

“Okay,” she beams, kissing his cheek again and returning to her seat.

##  **…**

**_Five weeks later_ **

Sweat runs down her temples as Samantha blocks Jax with her wooden katana and pushes him away.

“Good posture and foot positions,” he smiles.

“Thank you,” she says as she twirls her sword to the sides, lunges forward, but when she’s about to line down her wooden sword on his shoulder, she feels the tip of his blade poking her belly.

“Ow!”

“And now you’re dead.”

“Ugh! Why do you always do that?”

“To show you that you need to pay attention to everything around you instead of getting cocky and attacking your opponent when you haven’t even noticed you were been attacked.”

“I forgot. But do you always have to poke me that hard?” She rubs her belly through her blouse.

“And you wonder why we don’t use real katanas in class.”

“You’re a mean teacher,” she nags.

“ _You_ told me not to go easy on you,” he smirks grabbing a towel. “Let’s take a ten-minute break, okay? Drink some water, relax. I’ll see you in a bit,” he says kissing her forehead and leaves the room.

She sits down on the mat and folds her arms as she looks at the swords hanging on the wall through the mirror. “I can’t use a real katana…” She grumbles. “I’ll show him I can.” She stands up, picks the first one she can reach, pays respect and draws the sword. It’s heavier, but the feeling of holding it is beyond comprehension. 

The blade shines, capturing the light as she moves it, pointing towards an invisible enemy, watching her footwork and body movements through the mirror when she pulled back against a large frame, who also able to disarm her. Her sudden shock quickly changes to annoyance as she realizes who trapped her.

“I guess I’ll have to kick you out of the room during breaks.”

“I was doing fine,” she tries to escape his grip to no avail. “Will you let go of me at some point?”

He loosens his grip but picks up the katana from the floor before she does.

“Oh, come on! I was just testing to know how it feels like to hold a real katana. I wasn’t going to injure anyone." 

"Nice try, but I’m not taking any chances with you,” he says, walking away to put it back where it was.

“Jax?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever tried knife play?”

He turns around, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Not with humans.”

“Why not?”

“I haven’t been with humans long enough to try these sorts of things.”

“You have me.” She saunters over to him, places an arm around his neck as the other roams down his chest, untying his obi and opening his uwagi² to touch his bare chest. “What’s stopping you from doing it?”

“Sam, we shouldn’t…”

“Please,” her hand goes lower, her fingertips grazing between his legs. “Tell me you haven’t thought about ripping my blouse off, fucking me senselessly while we stare at each other through the mirror and—” She yelps only to find herself pinned down the mat with her hands above her head, his trusty daggers stabbing the sodes³, holding her in place. 

She gulps as Jax stands up, picks up his favorite katana and unties her obi with the tip of the sword.

“You like this, don’t you?”

She nods.

He removes his uwagi, kneels then climbs on top of her. “You’re a weirdo, you know.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?" 

His eyes glow red and he lowers his voice. "Among other reasons.” He leans in capturing her lips in a long, heated kiss as his hands explore her body through the fabric of her clothes.

Samantha moans in his mouth when his thumbs stroke her hard peaks.

He smiles, picks up his katana from the floor, quickly tears off her blouse and kisses her again. His lips move down her neck, fangs grazing on her collarbone while his fingers stroke her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

Her breath catches as he uses his katana to tear off her bra and begins to suck her breasts, kneading them with both hands, caressing her nipples with his tongue. Her hands ball in fists and she screams as jolts of pleasure take over her body.

He pulls away with a smile. “Savor this one because you won’t come again without me.” He pulls the daggers away and helps her out of her keikogi, removing the remaining parts of his own. 

She stands on all fours and gasps as he brushes the tip of his cock between her folds and sinks into her in, moving deep and slowly.

“Fuck…” she whimpers, resting her face down on the mat. 

“Not yet, Samantha.”

 **“What do you mean _not yet?_ You can’t expect me not to cum when you are fucking me so good**,” she replies.

He pulls her hair with one hand, presses her back to his chest and whispers. “Either you hold it or I’ll pull out.”

As they lock eyes through the mirror, his hips rock faster. Her nails scratch his back and he groans, thrusting harder into her as response. 

“Please tell me you’re close,” she begs.

“I am,” he pants.

“Oh, thank god!”

He intertwines his fingers with hers, wraps their arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “Almost there. Don’t take your eyes off of us." 

Samantha nods. She’s so close the edge, she can’t barely find words to speak. Her legs tremble, her chest is flushed and she can’t think of anything else but the aching and pleasurable feeling of him inside her.

"Give it to me, Sam,” he growls in her ear and they reach ecstasy together.

They lie on the mat, breathing hard when the door opens. Their eyes go wide but before they could do anything else, the door closes again and they hear Lily’s voice.

_“The room is being cleaned, everyone. Class dismissed.”_

They laugh.

“That’s it. I’m done fulfilling your every whim,” Jax says.

“What? How is it my fault? You didn’t lock the door.”

“I did. But it was your idea to fuck in a room other people have the keys to unlock it. We could’ve done this in my office or my bedroom without the risk of one-third of my clan catching us.”

“Fine…” She sits up and reaches for her clothes. “But when you said you’re done fulfilling my whims, you meant today, right?”

“Of course,” Jax grins.

“Oh, okay.”

They laugh at each other and get dressed to return to his bedroom.

___

¹ Japanese uniform for training martial arts

² Jacket of a keikogi

³ Sleeve of a uwagi


End file.
